powers of persuasion
by katara95
Summary: one of my best storys about a android on earth learn more about her powers in this one she faces a old friend dr.WRATH


**the power of persuasion**

(Part of the 3 Ajouriners range)

**Chapter 1**

Yet another day.

We begun our quests.

But we were in for a shock...Lee was missing!

We heard shouting it was was on the hill with the evil .

"Back again?" said Hasnaat.

"No time for that...come on we need to rescue lee!" I shouted whilst dragging him to the door.

We rushed up there and saw pulling lee's arm!

"Lee!"I shouted.

"SOPHI DON'T!"Shouted Lee.

pushed me over as he ran off with Lee.

**Chapter 2**

"Sophi are you ok?" Hasnat shouted as he ran over to me.

"I...i'm fine what about Lee?"I replied.

"You have to rescue him Sophi."Hasnat explained.

"More like you do."I said to hasnat.

"What!"Replied Hasnat in suprise.

"You know what happens when you disobey me." I said.

"Ahhhhhh! ok...ok I'll do it."Hasnat screamed.

"Thats better." I replied.

I was reserching when he returned.

**Chapter 3**

Hasnat returned.

I ran over to him.

"Did you rescue him?" I asked eagerly.

"No." He replied sorrowfully.

"Well then I'll have to save him like I always do!" I said whilst packing some equipment.

"But what about me?"Hasnat asked.

"Reserch what he's up to... His plans."I explained to Hasnat."I will return soon."

"Bbbbut wwhat about you?" Hasnat asked.

I left before I could answer.

**Chapter 4**

I infiltrated his base.

got to the room.

I freed Lee.

"Sophi!"Lee said."You must go its a..."

A siren sounded.

Lee didn't finish his sentance.

walked in...

Guards grabbed us.

said."Well isn't this a little princess has come to save you."

"Lee escape now !"I shouted.

"WHAT!"Lee shouted.

"It's ok ...Hasnats outside ...Lee I'll be ok" I explained.

Lee escaped.

**Chapter 5**

"Lee!" Hasnat shouted.

"No time for that we need to get away from here." Lee shouted.

"Where's Sophi?" Hasnat asked.

"Oh ... she was ...erm you know she was ...captured." Lee explained."She sacrificed herself for me..."

Meanwhile:

"Fools you didn't find him!" shouted.

"Let go of me!"I shouted franticly.

"Ahh yes what do we have here...his girlfriend." said whilst examaning me.

I shouted."You don't need him,leave him,let him live!"

"Shut it girlie!" demanded.

"No one can foil my brilliant plan now!"He protested."mwahhhahahahaha! And its all going to work because of this child here! MWAHAHAGAHAHAHHAAHAAHA!"

"My name is Sophi!"I told him.

**Chapter 6**

"Come on we need a plan" Lee exclaimed.

"I know already!"Hasnat replied.

The boys spent an hour arguing and making a solution.

Suddenly a video message appeared in the message box on their computer, they opened it.

It was from .

said"To you annoying boys...I believe I have something you want... is this what you want?"

The boys replied"Yes!"

"Like I told you my name is Sophi!"I said

"Shut it...As i was saying ...meet me at the top of prexor chasm to get her... Be there at 12:00 tonight or else."he said.

The transmission ended.

"Well!"Lee said."We have a destination... Lets go!"

**Chapter 7**

"It is time get in position." exclaimed.

"Yes sir!" Shouted his men.

"Its all coming together"Dr wrath explained to me."Soon I will have all 3 of them."

"We are here but where is ?" Said Hasnat.

"I am right here!"Shouted Dr wrath.

was in a plane at the top of prexor chasm.

**Chapter 8**

""The boys shouted.

"Lee,Hasnat!"I shouted.

"What are you boys doing down there?"Asked ."...Dodging prexor perhaps."

"AAAhhhh what do we do prexor is unleashed!" Cried Hasnat.

Clink went the plane door as grabbed my arm ...he was going to throw me off the plane. It wasn't the fall I was worried about it was prexor at the grip loosened,I just managed to slip in under his legs.

"Gurrrrr." said .

"I have had enough of you!"

"Ha!"I said." this means I won't let you defeat me so easily."

lashed out on me. I dodged every hit untill...I heard Hasnat shouting for help.

"Somehow I knew that would happen."I said.

I was knocked out of the plane door.

But luckily I caught the edge of the plane.

Then a plane flew past and the boys grabbed me.

"Boys that was...amazing..."

"Don't thank us ...thank... kians suvielence monitor... planes."

The end

plz plz plz rate and comment


End file.
